beauty unleashed from the eye of the beholder
by narnia'sjonasbrothersfanclub
Summary: They say "beauty is in the eye of the beholder." but olivia makes you beg to differ! Fairy tale elements and spy gadgetry collide, Please read and review? I beg you and if you have, then tell me; is this fanfic cinema worthy?
1. the cheetah tells of the summer of 08

**Okay so this is the first chapter of my very first fan fiction, enjoy.**

Chapter 1.

My name is Bomber, a cheetah who was born with a fur discoloration which left me solid black. This may seem unusual to you, but I am also a pet (both of my owner's parents had a special permit that allowed me to be kept' as a pet) and a very trusted one. My biped's name is Olivia, she was twelve when her mother forced her and her cousin Bethy (short for Elisabeth) to come with her to Coasta Mytha. Olivia never wanted to go anywhere with her mom, but what choice did we have. Thank goodness we have friends who were also going to Coasta Mytha, an orphan named Rylin, one of Olivia's tae kwondo classmates named Max (which is short for Maxwell) and teenage rock band/trio of heartthrobs, the Peterson brothers.

Due to me and Bethy's bobcat, Daisy being "wild animals", we had to be boxed up in a wooden crates, which was not fun.

"Kids, we're here." Nick (the youngest member of the Peterson brothers) said when the boat docked onto our destination. One step onto the dock and Olivia caught the eyes of any male biped that was there. "Oh, Olivia, it looks like you have admirers."

I noticed that I too had admirers, but it wasn't just a male gryphon and his squirrel friend, it was also a female white tiger and what looked to be a domestic cat floating in mid air.

Olivia posted the following on her e-face when we got to the hotel while we waited to be checked in. "Wow, it looks like mom is finally trying to find fairness on my side of this 'punishment'. The only sign of a bright side is that I saw Nick talking to British actor/Narnia star, Kenneth Simpson (squealing). He is so tall, dark and handsome. And I am so making my move."

It was just about midnight when we finally got checked in, got settled in and then went to bed. When dawn came the next morning, Bethy told us about her strange dream that Olivia was in.

"I was riding a white mare with a black mane across a sea of wildflowers, tulips and dahlia buds." She said. "Daisy was riding Bomber right beside me."

"Wait, you said that I was there." Olivia said. "Where do I come in?"

"When I looked back, you were being carried in the muscular arms of some strange, but cute boy." Bethy replied.

"How?"

"Just like a prince or a knight in shining armor carrying a princess or a distressed damsel."

"Was I injured or unconscious?"

"Neither, you were just exhausted."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"But then what?"

"You tilted your head onto his shoulder as you fell asleep."

But then the door creaked open as an 18 to 21 year old tomboy with waist length black hair walked into the room, it was Stella from Twilight. "Alright girls, get on into the showers." She said. "You can talk dreams on your way to and from school."

"In a minute, please Stella?" Olivia begged. "I want to know what happened next."

"Well, Olivia, all that happened before I woke up was that he reassured you of your safety." Bethy swooned.

"Okay girls, go on in" Stella said.

I went into the living room and two bowls of cat food were waiting for me and Daisy. I realized this was the start of a summer to remember as I watched the bobcat eat her food. When Olivia and Bethy were done showering and dressed, they two went into the living room and sat at the table where chocolate chip pancakes with orange zest were waiting for them.

**Please review!**


	2. Kenny Likey

**So just in case you haven't guessed, (I should've told you in the last chapter) I based Kenneth Simpson on Skandar Keynes, the Peterson brothers are based on the Jonas brothers and I based Stella on Kristin Stewart. I don't have an alter ego for Robert Patinson yet, but he'll show up when I have an alter ego for him. **

_Bell Mt. community center, Kenneth Simpson's point of view. _

My name is Kenneth Simpson, but I go by Ken. I've known Coasta Mytha since I was 11 and I've been Nicolas Peterson's secret pen pal since I was 13.

I stepped out of the car. "Have fun, Kenneth!" Pearl Anderson said, Haley baker followed my example. "Take care, Haley!"

"We will." Haley said, "Have fun at Coasta Mytha city pier."

But then, I noticed a girl who looked 17 years old. She was beautiful with almost fair skin, literally sparkly brown eyes, freckles on her rosy cheeks and waist length dark blonde hair with one lonely ringlet. She was talking with two boy's, one looked 18 years old with dark brown ringlets, whilst the other one looked 17 years old with dark blonde hair, and another girl looking 18 years old with golden hair and literally sparkly blue eyes.

As soon as "funner school" was out for the day, I went to Melinda's house to tell her what I saw at school today.

"Coming Ken." Melinda said up from her studies as she let down her fifty foot hair for me to climb, she must've used a spell to make her hair as long as a climbing rope because I always knew her hair to be no shorter nor longer then a bob. When I was in Melinda's lair, I saw that Melinda was looking two years older then her real age (she was 14) with longer blonde wavy hair, rosy cheeks, fair, smooth skin and manicure/pedicured nails.

"I am so glad you're here." Melinda said, "I'm trying to decide between moonlit masquerade themes."

"What themes are you thinking about, Mel?" I asked.

"Well… Narnia, Harry potter, Avatar: the last airbender and Twilight!" Melinda replied. "But you're not here to help me pick a theme, you're here to tell me something, is it about this girl you met?"

"Yes, her name is Olivia."

"What does she look like?"

"She's beautiful with literally sparkly brown eyes, almost fair skin with freckles on her rosy cheeks and long dark blonde hair with one lonely ringlet."

"How old is she?"

"She looks 17, but she's really 12."

Melinda's necklace went off "Huh? Uh oh, we should go and see what's going on" Melinda said.

"They don't need me, but I'll be in the forest if Olivia happens to be gallivanting on through." I said.

With that Melinda nodded her head, closed her eyes and snapped her fingers, she transported me to the forest, I heard a sound when I got there.


	3. Guilt

**Okay so here is the introduction to Hazel, Andrew, Mimia and Edward. Here is where the friendship between Andrew, Melinda, hazel and Mimia is shown and it's also where Olivia and Andrew's relationship go's off to a bad start. This is also where Rylin's want for a transition from a friendship to a relationship with Hazel is shown.**

**Enjoy and review.**

_Bell Mt. Community center, Tae kwondo class, Mimia's point of view._

My name is Mimia, (a combination of Mimi +Mia) my older brother is named Edward, we're orphans, but it feels good to know that we're not the only orphans in the world.

"I am so happy that you guys let Max stay with us." Rylin, a fellow orphan with mystic fire topaz eyes, a pair of glasses and dark brown ringlets said, Max had the same mystic fire topaz eyes and light brown hair and was one of his best buds. "His mom would not come to Coasta Mytha with me and my friends, Thank you, Edward."

"It's our pleasure, Rylin, but in the future, no need to thank me." Edward replied, he didn't care weather or not someone appreciated him, actually every one annoyed him with their appreciation, but Rylin understood why and promised to keep his appreciation to himself, then he spotted Hazel, a dryad with pink skin and hair such a dark green it looked almost black, she came over to see him.

"Speaking of Max, take a look." I said as I spotted him helping out Melinda, one of my closest friends, a spell casting psychic (witch) and one of the brown belts.

Suddenly a loud "kiap" filled the room, every one in there quieted down. They all turned their heads and saw Andrew, a big all brawn and no brains 19 year old looking actual-blooded vampire with a lonely streak of blonde in his long ebony hair and matching belt on the floor, Olivia held onto his wrist, "I have more important things to worry about." Olivia growled Andrew must have done something to anger or frustrate her.

"Olivia, that was amazing." Kenneth said amazed by Olivia's display of self defense despite the fact that Andrew almost got seriously injured if it wasn't class.

"Thank you." Olivia replied bashfully letting go of Andrew's wrist. "I was trying to practice alone, but…"

"I snuck up behind her and asked if she needed any help." Andrew admitted. "But I guess she didn't."

"Oh no, it's me I'm jumpy."

And from that day on, Andrew bugged Olivia in every class they had together, but almost every time he did he ended up in the nurse's office…

Until one funner school day during lunch, Olivia and I were on the way to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat. We were laughing, talking and laughing some more when we ran into a depressed and teary Andrew.

"Look Olivia, for an orange belt, you did really well yesterday." Andrew said as if he was too ashamed of himself to compliment her. "But I know what you're going to do to me and all I want to know is why you keep doing this to me? And that… I… I see you don't like me, but…I…I just." Is all that he could get off his chest.

"Andrew, I look 17, but I'm really 12, so it's not that I don't like you." Olivia soothingly said drying the tears streaming down Andrew's face. "It's just that I'm not sure my mom would approve of me being a girlfriend at 12, my mom is a control freak" Then she gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek

"Fine, I won't bother you anymore." Andrew said running away as he let out some sobs and let some tears run down his ugly when sad face.

"This is my entire fault, is it?" Olivia asked guiltily, she was so used to being picked on back in her hometown in Oregon that it shocked her when people were in awe of her beauty and her display of self defense.

**This boy used to bug me at my youth group and I did not like that, but I went to a Friday home school co-op friend's youth group for up to six weeks and when I came back to my youth group, he wasn't there and I was happy. I'm Home schooled against my wishes, so I only know how it feels to not fit in and be bullied from movies and T.V. shows. But there are advantages to being home schooled. **


	4. Advice and a daydream part 1

**This is one of my favorite chapters, in the last chapter, I based Pearl Anderson on Anna Popplewell and I based Haley baker on Georgie Henley. In this chapter, I based Sally Tyler on Taylor Swift, I based Cindy miles on Miley Cyrus, I based Mackenzie Williams on William Moseley and I based Alex Stephenson on Ben Barns. And there is only a fraction of my hurt feelings in this one. **

**But enjoy and review anyway. **

_Coasta Mytha City Pier Water Park, Sally Tyler's point of view._

My name is Sally Tyler. A country pop star, I am friends with Hanna Montana star Cindy Miles, whose secret pen pal invited her and any of her friends like me to come to Coasta Mytha. One Saturday afternoon at C.M.C. pier, something happened

I saw a big, strong, handsome and sickly pale boy that looked 19 years old with a blonde streak in his long black hair. To me he wore an expression on his face that told me that he was upset about something and could use a little cheering up.

"Hello there." I said to the boy.

"Hey Sally." His relaxingly brooding voice said back, I asked him what was wrong, when he told me he looks 19, but he was really 12 and about this beautiful girl that he liked and she liked him back, but she always showed him otherwise, I understood. "And it's all because she looks 17, but she's really 12, so she's afraid that her mom will get on her case." He added.

"Well, I think that you need to wait until she needs you more than usual." I told him. "But until then, would it hurt to admire from a distance?" I added as I watched Joe Peterson and British actor Mackenzie Williams squabbling. Joe jumped into the water

"I guess not." He replied. "And thanks for the advice."

"What was that?" I asked, I could've sworn I heard beeping; it must've been the watch that the boy was wearing.

"I got to go." The boy said as he made a mad dash for the little boy's room. "By the way, the name's Andrew." I noticed that two girls, one with black hair in a red bikini and one blonde in a yellow tankini made a mad dash for the little girls' room.

_But then I got lost in a daydream where I saw Joe Peterson in the water drowning. "Oh my gosh, no." I thought I jumped into the water to save him. When I got him on dry land, Joe's arm slipped off my shoulders when I lost my grip and let go of his wrist. He landed on his back and I landed on my knees right beside him, I immediately gave him mouth to mouth, when I was done, Joe was coughing, coking and gasping for air until he could take a deep breath, I sighed in relief that he was okay. _

Just then, a hand touched my shoulder, which snapped me back into reality, I looked up to see that it was Joe Peterson looking down at me with worried eyes. "Are you alright, Sally?" He asked me, he crouched down and placed his hand on my forehead.

"Yeah, no worries, I'm fine." I nervously replied, Joe removed his hand from my forehead and sat down beside me. "Believe me I am."

"I don't know." He said. "You look a little pale, you are a little shaky, you're not burning up, but I'd still see a doctor." He was right I was a little shaky.

Then Joe put his arm around me. "Okay, I feel so dizzy I may faint." I panted and my heart was pounding really hard, I finally lost consciousness.

_To be continued, Joseph Peterson's point of view. _

**You will probably say that Joe Jonas and Taylor Swift are not dating anymore when you've read this chapter, but my feelings were hurt when I was 12 and found out that Joe broke up with Taylor, I never let it go. "I wish that Joe Jonas and Taylor Swift have never met!" I always thought … until I wrote this chapter. **


	5. Advice and a daydream part 2

**Previously on "beauty unleashed from the eye of the beholder."**

**I saw a boy that looked about 19 years old.**

**I saw Joe Peterson in the water drowning. **

"**I feel so dizzy, I may faint." I panted, I lost consciousness.**

_Coasta Mytha city pier. (Part 2) Joseph Peterson's point of view._

My name is Joseph Peterson, what I'm famous for should be obvious. I mean, middle child of a family band called "The Peterson brothers," does it ring a bell? Anyway what happened at that day C.M.C. pier was, in a word or two… disturbing, but kinda nice.

I was talking to Sally Tyler, but she didn't look like she was feeling good and then she fainted. (It's a good thing my arm was around her shoulders) "Sally, can you hear me?" I asked her, I moved her away from the pool, so that she wouldn't fall in and drown. "Can I get some assistance here, please?" I called out, help came from every direction, sure I was worried about her, but I could keep my cool.

Rylin knew what to do. "Okay, all you need to do is lay her down with her legs raised slightly higher than her head." He said. "You see if there's more oxygen rich blood in ones legs than ones head, one feels faint to the point where one loses consciousness and collapses."

Laying her down was exactly what I did; Sally immediately woke up. "Joe?" She moaned uncomfortably.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as I slipped my arm under her shoulders.

"Maybe I should see a doctor." She replied.

The four cast members of Narnia knew a doctor that worked at a nearby clinic, (Alex Stephenson was new there, so he didn't know anyone there) they also knew Len, who worked as one of the lifeguards at C.M.C. pier water park every Saturday.

Sally got a ride to the doctor's, turns out she was just nervous, but I was the only one who knew what Sally was so nervous about. "I must be a bigger flirt than I thought." I thought out loud when we got back to the hotel.

"I can't believe my mom won't let me go to the moonlit masquerade!" Olivia said coming out of the elevator with Bethy, she wasn't very happy to not go. "She's being so unfair; it's the tae kwondo class picnic all over again."

"Whoa Olivia, slow down." Pearl said. "Just tell me what happened, Olivia."

"Well I asked my mom if Bethy and I could go to the moonlit masquerade and made some promises that I would be a good girl, but my mom still said no." Olivia said. "And I was prepared to agree to go with Andrew."

"And what's worse, if Olivia and I can't go, Rylin and Max refuse to go." Bethy added.

"My mom is so stubborn!" Olivia shouted storming outside.

"Wow, I wish that Olivia's grandma Scot were here." Kevin said. "If she saw this, she'd be so disappointed in Mrs. P."

"I know, Kevin." Alex said. "I do two."

When my brothers and I got back to the suite, I used a telescope to find Olivia; there she was at the beach, sobbing into her knees with her arms wrapped around them.

Suddenly, the phone rang, Nick pressed the speaker button. "Hello?" Nick asked.

It was our mom on the other line. "Hi there kids, it's me." She said.

"Hey mom." Kevin replied.

"Olivia is on the beach feeling the same way she did after her mom told her 'No birthday parties, no extra curricular activity picnics,' and when she was grown up, 'no school dances.'" I said frustrated at the flashback to when my brothers and I met her for the first time, it was in that wildlife park, I was the first to see her and she looked so heartbroken.

"Oh Joe, I'm sorry." Our mom said.

"Unnecessary Apology, but it's accepted." I said.

"You'd think that because she's grown up, Olivia's mother would let her attend these things." Our mom said. "Go to bed and I'll talk to Olivia's mom in the morning."

"Okay, mom." I said.

"We love you, mom." Nick said.

"And say hi to Danielle for me." Kevin said.

"I will." Our mom said.

"Bye mom." We all said.

Olivia's friends were with Olivia when I used the telescope to find her again.

**I'm not going to tell you why Olivia's mom won't let her go to birthday parties, extra curricular activity picnics or school dances mostly because I don't know, plus maybe you're wondering when am I going to put some action in this story? well no worries, the next chapter is action packed. **


	6. Undeathie ambush

**I love going to the beach every chance I get, so here's a chapter that takes place at the beach. And like I promised, its action packed but unlike I promised, its not all action, Olivia turns a little girly. **

**Enjoy and review.**

_Rifle Beach, Bethy's point of view,_

My name is Elisabeth (Bethy for short), I am Olivia's cousin, like Hazel, Rylin, Edward and Mimia, I'm an orphan, but unlike Hazel, Rylin, Edward and Mimia, my uncle took me in with his children.

Olivia stormed onto the beach, sat down and started to cry, Olivia's mom AKA my aunt Wendy seems to ruin Olivia's life on occasions, aunt Wendy has no one to blame but herself.

"We heard the bad news, Olivia." Rylin said when he, Max, Edward and Mimia came onto the beach. "We're not going if you're not going."

"We're not? I mean… Uh… we're not." Max said.

Olivia must've heard something because she made a face that resembled the look on the face of an animal in a car's headlights. "What was that?" She asked fearfully, Mimia's pet white tiger came running towards us, Olivia sighed in relief.

"You guys have to get out of here." Blondie, the white tiger said. "It's the undeathies; they're coming for you all."

Everyone ran to Charlotte, Olivia's white mare with a black mane and Butterscotch, Rylin's tan stallion with a dark brown mane.

"Come on, Mimia." Charlotte said as Mimia mounted her, Max two mounted her, but with his back to Mimia's back preparing to shoot his bow and arrow.

"You two, Ed, let's go." Butterscotch said as Edward mounted him, Rylin two mounted him, but like Max, he did it with his back to Edward's back also preparing to shoot his bow and arrow.

Olivia sprang into action like a wolf going for the kill, there was only one thing my aunt Wendy didn't know about Olivia; the animals helped her home school Olivia.

"Get Bethy out of here." Olivia told Blondie, I stood up once and Blondie got under me, I rode her all the way to a cave.

"You go join the fight; I'll find a safe place in the cave to hide." I said holding my bobcat like a stuffed animal.

"No, Bethy; I don't know if we'll even find you." Blondie replied, not sure if me being alone in a cave is such a good idea.

Everyone ran for their lives, especially Olivia, Charlotte and Butterscotch rode with three boys and one girl on their backs and Olivia running right beside them. Rylin and Max were shooting their bows and arrows at any undeathy that dared pursue them, which turned them into dust.

All this continued until they got to the cave. "We'll be safe here." A battered, bruised and exhausted Olivia said. "I won't feel that way without Andrew, but we will."

"Now what do we do?" Mimia asked.

"We'll spend the night in the cave, go home in the morning." Olivia replied.

Spending the night in that cave was precisely what we did; Olivia probably couldn't sleep and snuck out everyone's sight because when we woke up, it was the middle of the night, Andrew and Melinda found us, Andrew pointed out that he didn't see Olivia and told us that he'll find her.

"Once you've found her, bring her back safe and sound." Rylin said putting his hand on Andrew's shoulder.

When we got to a safer place in the cave, I was the first to fall asleep, the dream that I had that night inspired more of my e-face fan fiction and this is the dream that I had.

"_Fair and fearless maiden and handsome beast"_

_When the fair and fearless maiden woke up, she realized she was on a pile of cushions in a strange room filled with hardly anything, but what a bedroom would be filled with. The room was a more elegant looking room then she was used to, with a beautiful fireplace and a big pillow with her black cat sleeping on it. _

"_Hello? Is anybody home?" The fair and fearless maiden cried, she went to sit up, but she felt so feverish, and on a hot summer day and she was so sore allover that she winced in pain. A hand was suddenly placed on her shoulder, her head whipped up revealing to her a boy with dark chocolate brown eyes and a golden streak in his silky smooth black hair. It was he who she had mistaken for an assassin when they first met out there in the forest. But who could blame her? He was as big, strong and skillful with a sword as he was handsome. _

"_It's alright." The boy said as the fair and fearless maiden franticly shifted onto her side looking up at him with wide and frightened eyes. She lost her bravery when she wasn't strong enough to stand up to the boy, so she was afraid of what he might do to her. "I'm not going to hurt you." His words were as soothing as when he carried her to where they were. _

"_No, please, no." the fair and fearless maiden pleaded in disbelief she wanted to scream for help, but her voice was lost with her bravery and he was too close, he didn't want to, but if he did, he'd kill her. _

"_Are you ill?" The boy asked in a kind voice, placing his hand on her forehead. "You looked sick when I found you out th... you're burning up." She ripped her head away from his hand._

"_Please leave me alone." The fair and fearless maiden begged, but then his eyes turned gold to hypnotize her into calming down, one look into his eyes and she became entranced and his eyes turned back to brown. She realized that she had nothing to worry about when she snapped out of it, he would keep her safe and close in his own arms. "Who are you? And why am I here? Wherever 'here' is."_

"_To protect you and your 'pack' from the fanged woman. Where else would be a safer place than dragon castle?" A fair and curly haired girl said she was wearing a tiara on her head, which indicated to the fair and fearless maiden that she was a princess. "Since you are awake, I shall leave you and my brother, the dragon prince alone." She left with a smirk on her face instead of another word. There was only silence after the princess had left the room. (that was because the two were staring into each others eyes) the fair and fearless maiden sat up to get a closer look at the dragon prince's eyes, but her lips accidentally touched his lips…neither one of them pulled away._

My eyes bolted open. I was back in the hotel room. Olivia was awake and again not very happy.

"Mom is so unfair and stubborn, oh good morning, Bethy." Olivia said.

"Good morning, Olivia." I said back. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah now that we're back at the hotel." Olivia replied. "Actually, I had nightmares until I felt wrapped in a pair of strong arms. I think they belonged to Andrew."

The moonlit masquerade was Friday night, so Olivia made a plan sneak out to the stables and ride Charlotte to the masquerade that night, she didn't want me to miss out on it, but she thought of something.

**Loved it, didn't you?** **If you did, then please review. It makes me a little unhappy that I haven't been getting reviews from anyone besides AirBendingDragonOfNarnia, they're a good friend. **

'


	7. The rouge

**Okay so I now realize I haven't introduced you all… Or at least you, AirBendingDragonOfNarnia to the villain of my fanfic, so here's a chapter that isn't just the villain's intro… It's her main minions. **

_Somewhere in the jungle of lost souls; Nia's point of view._

My name is Nia, I was once an aqualith and a spy, but ice formed in my soul as I became an undead vampire, then I was forced to leave, after that, those whom lost hope in destroying the undead once and for all joined me.

I was in the jungle of lost souls to feed on the blood of innocent passerby's when I heard the sound of splashing, coughing, choking and gasping for air. I followed those sounds to the river. It was Andrew drowning in the river with Olivia trying to rescue him; by the time I made it to the river he was unconscious and not breathing. I watched them from the trees.

"Well I see they're lowering the age bar for spies." I said to myself in a sweet voice, before my rogue years you had to be a 16 year old or an older age to be a spy. I could tell they were spies and they were 12 years old. I caught a glimpse of Olivia pulling Andrew out of the river. When she got him on dry land, i saw that she was a mermaid; she resorted to C.P.R. he was okay after that, but they needed to get him back to H.Q. "_Lifeguarding skills, first aid\C.P.R. skills and can swim in a raging river to save someone's life without drowning yourself, huh, Olivia? Well let's see if you can defeat me_." I thought to myself before I slipped away undetected.

"Seems we underestimated Olivia's capabilities, Richard." I said when I ran into Harry Potter star Richard Daniels. (**Author's note: I based Richard Daniels on Daniel Radcliffe, I'm not a Harry Potter buff so no bad reviews from any of you, I don't care if it's my loss if I don't like him**)

"And what are you going to do about it, Bossette?" He asked me.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a dark red apple. "With this my trusted employee." I replied, showing him the apple. "One bite will knock either Olivia or Andrew out just like a light."

"It'll have to be Andrew, Bossette; Olivia knows a fairy tale when it's come true."

"Well then, you know about this girl, why don't you give the meddling spy boy the apple?" I said as I tossed him the apple. He caught it.

"She'd lose hope in defeating you and surrender; now I have to go and get ready for the moonlit masquerade." Richard said and went back to the hotel he was staying in. "They'll be there. Whether Wendy thinks so or not."

When I went by the hotel the next day, Olivia and Bethy were in the sables getting ready to go to the moonlit masquerade on Olivia's white mare with a black mane. (Olivia was wearing a burgundy, black and white dress that had long sleeves but exposed her shoulders, her hair was in four braids two windup and two normal) They were mounting the horse when Olivia's mother came into the stables.

"Olivia, I want to talk to you." Wendy said.

"I don't." Olivia said riding her horse out of the stables.

"You think I don't understand you, Olivia."

"Ha, I know you don't understand me."

"But Olivia, if…"

"NO MOM, YOU ALWAYS SAY I CAN'T ATEND ANY EVENT!"

"Olivia, I was just…"

"Yeah… well… I'm grownup, so I can protect myself now and if I'm injured, so can Andrew." She said and then she rode away, leaving Wendy in tears.

It was dusk when Olivia and her friends got to the moonlit masquerade. (Mimia's dress was bright red; her hair was in one French braid with plastic thorns in it and one regular braid with flowers in it) They danced half the night away. Finally it was time for them to slow it down.

To be continued; Andrew's point of view.


	8. The Moonlit disaster

**I guess you know what happened last time on "Beauty Unleashed from the Eye of the Beholder." **

_Bell MT community center, the moonlit masquerade; Andrew's point of view._

I guess everyone knows about me, I'm Andrew; I met Melinda when she was 7 and I was 5. Melinda had a vision of me dancing with a girl and we were friends ever since.

"Hay, Andrew." Olivia said.

"Yes, Olivia?" I asked.

"Have your parents ever treated you like a baby?" She asked.

"My dad told me that I can only tryout for cheerleading because he doesn't want any son of his to grow up to be a sexist pig." I replied.

"Yeah, my mom always told me 'no birthday parties, no extra curricular activity picnics and no school dances,' that's probably why I'm home schooled back home in Oregon." Olivia Said.

The previous song ended and the disc jockey just said that it was time to slow things down. "May I have this dance?" I asked Olivia trying to sound suave.

"Of course." Olivia giggled.

It was an experience to remember, holding each other close, her hands on my shoulders, my hands on her hips, swaying to the music. Oh man I felt like a man.

"Olivia, it's almost midnight." Bethy said when the song got to the end.

"Aw man." Olivia responded to that bit of info. "Mom is gonna kill me."

"I'll go with you, Olivia." I offered.

When we got to the exit, I was feeling a little vonerable. "Are you alright, Andrew." Olivia asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I replied. "I'll get your cloak."

I went to get Olivia's cloak when an old man encountered me. "Oh boy aren't you a handsome devil." The old man said.

"No way, I'm with someone." I said nervously, you could tell I was nervous because my cheeks turn pink.

"Oh Sunny, I know." He said, but then he noticed Olivia's cloak in my hand. "Going so soon?"

"It's almost midnight; her mom is going to kill her if she knows Olivia's here and then she'll kill me." I replied.

"Well handsome devil, I know just the thing to resolve this matter." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a dark red apple. "Just one bite will make all your hopes, dreams and wishes come true."

"_I sure do love Olivia._" I thought to myself as the old man handed the apple to me. "_I wish her life were as easy as she wants it to be; if this is a trick, then I hope that she finds someone who can love her the way I could've._" I took a bite out of the apple, but then I felt tightness in both my throat and my chest and then blackness filled my mind.

I felt a pair of lips press against my own lips. When the tightness in both my throat and my chest dissolved, I woke up to the sight of a teary Olivia giving sigh of relief. "Olivia? Olivia, are you okay?" I said so weakly. Olivia was so happy that I was alright, she gave me a hug.

Nia wasn't very happy about this. "NO!" Nia screamed and then she turned her attention to my father and Olivia's mother. Who was there, I'm still not sure when they showed up. "Olivia was only trying to protect the ones she loves, but your rules make it so hard for her to do it, Wendy."

"I was trying to protect her." Wendy shouted

"By not trusting her? HUH? And you, Romeo, did you honestly think that if your son were in sports, he'd be a sexist pig?" Nia asked.

"He's so young; I can't bring myself to trust him." Romeo, my dad said. I hung my head in shame.

But then Olivia threw a stick that was on fire at Nia. Nia dogged it, but lost her balance and fell to the ground. "The more damage she does, the less likely I am to spare her." Olivia whispered. "But I will this time; next time, she better not cause much damage." Nia diapered.

**I beg you to review, if I get nothing but good reviews, I'll write a bonus epilogue. **


	9. Olivia grows up

**So here's a chapter that all you tweens and fellow teens can relate to, the scary stuff … Love… Romance… And… Relationships.**

_Somewhere in the Jungle of Lost Souls; Rylin's point of view. _

My name is Rylin. I'm an orphan from Oregon; I'm a fan of Avatar: the Last Airbender, I've known Hazel since I was 5 and I have been in love with her since I was10.

The next morning, Olivia said to meet her at the cave where we were sheltered from an undeathie attack and I'm usually early, but Olivia has been acting strange if I wasn't a strait A+ student; Olivia was daydreaming all the time about… Something, no doubt she was thinking about Andrew, so I disguised myself as a bush and went into the Jungle of Lost Souls.

I spotted Olivia in the jungle and evaded her; I had to find out what was making Olivia act like the Kenneth Simpson fan she used to be before she met him. She'd swoon at a poster, a video or a photo of him.

"Oh Rylin, why did you choose to be late." Olivia fretted. "My mind is full of thoughts that any normal girl would love."

"What thoughts?" A squeaky voice asked. It frightened Olivia; she looked to her left and saw a cute chipmunk.

"Well, a normal girl loves the thought of a boy holding her in his arms of muscle, but because I'm 12, I don't see it, I mean it's not like she can defend herself." Olivia said frustrated.

"I guess when you're older or you've been wrapped in a pair of 'arms of muscle,' you'll understand." The chipmunk said.

"I already have." Olivia realized out loud. I never thought I'd hear a 12 year old tomboy say that.

"Well then how did it feel?"

"Okay, I guess…"

"Okay, I guess what?"

"Okay, I guess I felt warm; I was asleep, so the nightmares disappeared."

"Yes and…"

"I felt safe."

"Sweetie, even the least vulnerable of the females feels safe in the arms of a strong and big boy."

"Wow, I didn't know that, thank you."

But then the chipmunk felt a raindrop. "Ooh you better find shelter, little sapling." The chipmunk said. Olivia found the cave and ran inside.

I took my disguise off and followed her inside along with Max and Hazel. For a dude with a thick skull, Max did remember to wear a raincoat, but Hazel forgot and so did I.

"Alright, team we have to make a decision." Olivia said strongly. "Its ether every man for himself or we help Andrew and his team take Nia down."

"You should be worried about yourself." A male voice said. Olivia turned around and saw Andrew and his team, Melinda, Mimia and Edward. "But since you're not, at least be careful." He walked over to Olivia and gave her a hug.

"I'm not leaving you to let Nia seriously injure you, Andrew; you or your team." Olivia said in a tone that was somewhere in between soothing and strong. "But if it helps you deal with it, then hold me."

"You'd really let me hold you in my arms?" Andrew asked almost in shock.

"Only if it comforts you." Olivia replied more soothingly then strongly as she hugged him back. "I don't mind anymore."

Max's lips quivered and tears streamed down his face. "I'm so cold." Max sobbed, that was a raincoat that he wearing, not a windbreaker.

"You poor thing, hey it's okay." Melinda soothingly reassured Max as she wiped the tears off of his face. He wrapped his arms around her as if she were a warm blanket and held her close. She wrapped her arms around him. Her arms must've felt warm because his lips weren't quivering anymore.

"Aw, this is so sweet, I think I am gonna cry." Hazel said as she rested her head on my shoulder. I really wanted to know what every one else thought about uniting the teams to bring Nia to her knees, but it felt kind of nice to have Hazel's head resting on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her torso.

**The summer has only gone halfway, so Olivia, Andrew and their friends have to make a decision if they're going to save the world from being forced to exist under Nia's rule.**

**If you've read this chapter, then I would like it if you reviewed. **


	10. Popcorn chapters

**Okay so for the climax, here's a series of popcorn chapters. And if it wasn't clear that Andrew and his friends are spies in any previous chapters, then hopefully it's clear now.**

**Enjoy and review, please. **

_Melinda's lair; Max's point of view. _

Maxwell (Max for short) is the name and tae kwondo's my game. People often mistake me for that Justin kid on the internet especially when I play the piano or sing. Heck all my friends are mistaken for celebrities.

"I'm the girl in her vision." Olivia mumbled. I had no idea what she was talking about when she said that.

"Olivia, can you speak up please?" Melinda asked. "I'm not a fan of the mumbling."

"I'm the girl in your vision, Mel." Olivia replied, this time it was out loud. "From when you were 7, right?"

"Olivia, we didn't want you to be offended." Andrew said worried that she was offended "And… I love you." His words left her both speechless and breathless.

"Andrew, th… Oh gosh, my… That's so sweet, yet so sudden at such a young age." Olivia said breathlessly.

"I just thought I'd let you know" Andrew sadly said with a sad laugh.

Both Olivia's necklace and Andrew's watch vibrated and beeped.

_Rifle Beach; Hazel's point of view. _

My name is Hazel. I'm a dryad and an actress.

Rylin and I were on the beach hanging out; it was a long time since we last did.

"I miss those days back home in Oregon; when we were kids." Rylin said wrapping his arm around me. Tomian (Tom + Ian) his pet red fox on his lap.

"I miss them, to." I said resting my head on his shoulder. Goldilocks, my pet fennec fox on my lap.

Just then, Rylin's watch vibrated and beeped. "Hey Mimia." Rylin answered.

"_Rylin, Edward and I found a blueprint for a device that can control minds._" Mimia said. "_This is ether worse then we thought, or not as bad as we thought._"

My necklace vibrated and beeped. "_Hazel, this is protector…Hey what are you…No…HELP._" Haley baker said when I answered my necklace, but then she hung up.

"Rylin, I think Haley and Kenneth are in trouble." I told Rylin fearfully.

"_Rylin, I'm sending Edward back to H.Q. with the blueprint, I'll meet you and Hazel at the beach._" Mimia said.

"Okay, but somebody's got to go get Haley and Kenneth." I said.

"_Andrew and I are already on it; Hazel, Max and Melinda are on their way to the beach._" Olivia chimed in on my necklace. "_I just hope they're okay._"

_13245 SE windy st; Haley Baker's point of view._

I'm Haley Baker and oh boy; so much about me, so little time, I wish I cared about intros as much as everyone else.

Nia just trapped me and Kenneth in a hamster ball that didn't have air holes. "So I'm suffocating in a giant hamster ball." I snapped at Nia.

"Perfect plan, Nia; at least you're not ending our lives in the oldest way in the book." Kenneth added. "Although this way is a little slow."

"Tut, tut: no judgments on my plan till you have heard the whole thing; see in half an hour I will begin my plan for world control." Nia said with an evil giggle. "And everyone on this planet will be subject to my every whim, observe." Nia pointed her phone to a clean wall and pressed a button to project a video. The video showed how people would be entranced by a sound and do whatever Nia said.

"Bosette, could you rap it up? 20 minutes till the deadline." Richard said.

"Ok, the show is over." Nia said as she pressed the stop button. "And so are you're days." She and Richard left the room.

"There has got to be a way out of here." I panicked when Nia and Richard were gone.

"Since this is the end, Haley." Kenneth said "I just want to say this one last thing before we die."

"What is it, Kenneth?" I said. "Someone must be on their way to rescue us, they just have to."

"But just in case they're not, I don't know to say it, so I'll show it."

"Well I…" Was all I could get out of my lips before he pressed his lips against them.

"Yankee kanoodle dandy." A girl suddenly said; a boy laughing and a zipper zipping open were the sounds that followed. I turned my head and saw Olivia and Andrew staring and laughing at Kenneth.

_GVSA H.Q. Edward's point of view._

I'm Mimia's big brother, Edward; and I'm just a normal merman; Mimia is an aqualith (Still stings). You've heard enough about me. Rylin says Mimia and I remind him of those two characters from "Avatar: the last Airbender." I don't remember their names. Either you'll have to ask Rylin, or watch the T.V. show.

"_H.Q. we have Haley and Kenneth._" Olivia said when I answered my watch.

"Nice work, Olivia; I'm on my way to meet you at the beach" I said; when I got to the beach, I was greeted.

"Alright, teams have we made a decision?" Olivia asked out loud.

"All in favor of helping me and my team take Nia down?" Andrew asked; everyone else including me raised our hands. "All opposed for fear that not everyone will come out alive?" Andrew raised his hand, but scared by the fact that no one opposed.

"Andrew uh…" Olivia started to say; she knew what she was going to say would scare him more, so she grabbed Andrew's arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Everyone wants to help; but if we work together, we'll all come out alive."

"Well it's unanimous and I'm just going to have to deal with it." Andrew said as if he already fought Nia and lost; seeing someone with serious injuries reminded Andrew of all those times he was seriously injured, he was in the infirmary and in physical therapy every time it happened.

_The channel 15 news's point of view. _

We interrupt your regular programming for breaking news.

The police and a couple of Good Samaritans (one male and one female) are in pursuit of a woman and an army of strange zombie type creatures at Rifle Beach. For an update, we turn to the ware-dragon on the scene.

(The ware-dragon on the scene)

Well from what I know this all started earlier this summer with the overnight disappearance's of six children and they turned up where they lived or were staying the next morning, the eyewitness's on the scene admit knowing both of these Good Samaritans; one clams to be the female Good Samaritan's cousin.

We now know the name of the female Good Sam, Olivia Prescott; this is not her first time as a Good Samaritan, her unnecessary community service record includes stopping public fights, crippling petty thieves and saving kids from kidnappers. There seems to be two more boys and three more girls joining the two Good Sams; wholly cocksicks, it's a whole band of Good Samaritans and the female Good Sam is the leader.

_Rifle Beach; Chet's point of view. _

Olivia knows me; I'm Chet and guess what. I found out in South Korea that I and my sister Emily are werewolves.

I took my wolf form and sneaked onto the satellite dish; little did Olivia and some guy know they were following me. The guy was so big and brawny, and ebony colored hair with a golden streak?

"Who's there?" Olivia said fearfully; a zombie type creature (undeathie) was about to attack Olivia and the boy from behind them, but Olivia noticed and did a back kick, which turned that thing into dust. Suddenly, a bunch of them surrounded Olivia and the boy. "Andrew, let's watch each others backs."


	11. Olivia understands

**This is the epilogue of my fan fiction. Enjoy and review. **

_The GVSA's infirmary; Olivia's point of view._

Of course everyone has been talking about me. My name is Olivia, I'm the girl who boys and men say that I am ha… lovely. Especially Chet, he loves me and I love him two, but like a brother.

The only injury I got out in the field was a pulled shoulder muscle, but poor Andrew hurt both his wrist and his ankle and Chet, who's sister, Emily is my BFF from the Tae Kwon Do class that I take back home got a concussion.

"I don't know what to do, Andrew; my mom won't let me be a spy." I said frustrated. "And… I, I want to be a spy because… I just… I feel like..." Tears started to well up in my eyes.

"Olivia, I know how you feel." Andrew soothingly said drying my tears with his thumb, looking at me with eyes that reassured me that everything will be alright and gently touching my cheek. "I was certain I could be a good spy, but I had to prove to my father that I was ready." Then he kissed me on the cheek, the way he looked at me; it was like I knew him before we met.

When at last I was home again in Portland Oregon, I saw a family move into a house that the last owners were trying to sell all summer, the new owners had a boy that looked so familiar to me. "_Andrew? Is that really you?_" I thought to myself.

He noticed me and then looked at me like I seemed familiar to him. "Olivia? Is that you?" he called out to me. "It's me, Andrew."

We were so happy to see each other again that we ran into each other's arms, his arms were as big… And… Strong and gentle as I remembered. That little chipmunk was right; even a girl like me feels safe in a boy's arms of muscle.

_A few months later in January, I was dreaming of being given advice by characters from my favorite_ _books and fairy tales. _

My alarm clock went off; I woke up, pressed the snooze button and read the time and date, it was January 31st. the time was 8:01am, that day was my 13th birthday. As I got ready for the day ahead of me, I thought back to when I was little.

_June 12__th__ 2006 _

_It was the middle of the night when I woke up; Bomber came into my room and sounded so panicky; she lead me out into the wildlife park and showed me an unconscious young boy that has either ran away from his home or was kidnapped and escaped, he must've wandered into the wildlife park and got hit in the back of his head hard enough for him to get knocked out. I took him in and put him to bed in my bed and set up a hammock for me to sleep in. _

_The next morning, I was playing with some wolves when one of them heard a bush rustling, that day wasn't a windy day so the wolf lunged at the bush. _

I went downstairs to some sort of breakfast party with all my friends that lived in the neighborhood, Rylin, Edward and Mimia were adopted by a man in the neighborhood who loved kids so much, that summer while my family and I were on vacation, he was thinking of adopting an orphan or two or maybe even three.

When everyone was done with their breakfast, Mimia's present was the first for me to open; it was a tee shirt that said "I heart Kenneth Simpson".

"See what it says on the back." Mimia said; I did so and it said "Like a brother". I was laughing like a hyena.

Mom said that it was time to head over to the community center because Andrew's uncle Cliff AKA my tae kwondo teacher had a surprise for me.

One week earlier, I took a pretest and my birthday was the day to take the test to get my green belt. I passed that test and to celebrate, Rylin said that there was another surprise for me when we got outside.

Once we were outside, we were greeted by a tour bus with Rylin, Max, Mimia, Andrew and my photo on it; the bus was driven by Kevin Peterson and co-piloted by Alex Stephenson.

"Children, say hello to the opportunity of a lifetime." Alex announced. "Well don't just stand there with surprised expressions on your faces, we've got to get you to the Rose Garden Arena before dinner time." I got on the tour bus and Andrew, Max, Mimia and Rylin followed.

"I know you've told me and my brothers that you're not ready to be a popstar." Kevin said. "But that only screams 'I'm ready'."

"Don't knock it until you've tried it." Alex added. Apparently, because Nick posted a video of me singing 'bad day' by Daniel Powter while Rylin played the guitar and Max played the piano on youtube instead of e-mailing it to Kenneth, Alex saw the video.

"Well go on, go find a bunk and claim it." Kevin said; the boys and Mimia did so, but Andrew and I found a place in the back of the bus to talk.

"Great news, you get to be spy." Andrew said pulling a locket out of his pocket.

"But my mom won't let me…" I said amazed.

"My dad talked to your mom and agreed that your old enough, happy birthday Olivia." He said as he leaned down to kiss me.

**If this were a movie, we'd fade to black before they kiss. There are two things about this fanfic that I don't own and that's fairytales and spies, I actually own the characters and fanfic alter egos. Please review. **


	12. Author's note

_Author's note, author's point of view. _

I'll be back, but not without more reviews from you.

**List of idea's for fanfic's. (Please review if there's one or more that you want to see) **

1. A couple of sequel's to my first fanfic.

2. A crossover between the Monkees and Narnia.

3. Some crossover's between Narnia and Fairytales.

4. A crossover between Avatar: the last Airbender and the Jungle Book.

5. An A.N.T. farm fanfic.

6. A J.O.N.A.S. fanfic.

7. A crossover between Jonas L.A. and Narnia.

8. A crossover between shake it up and Narnia.

9. A Les Miserables fanfic.

10. A Narnia musical using songs from Les Miserables.

11. A My babysitter's a vampire fanfic.

**If this fanfic gets made into a movie, the ideal cast if B.U.E.B. and why. (You can look any of these people up on the internet if there's one that you've never heard of)**

Alyson Stoner as Olivia.

Alyson can sing, dance and act. Plus she's Beautiful, just like Olivia.

Nick Jonas as Rylin.

Cute as Nick is, he is also very smart and he plays the guitar, just like Rylin.

Justin Bieber as Max.

Duh, who wouldn't want him in anything?

Meaghan Martin as Bethy.

She always looks girly, so I think she'd be great.

Skandar Keynes as Andrew.

If Skandar is your celebrity crush, than you understand why.

Dakota Fanning as Melinda.

She's a great actress, nuff said.

Selena Gomez as Mimia.

I'm a fan of her.

Kevin Jonas as Edward.

Somebody's got to play Mimia's older brother.

Camilla Belle as Nia.

Call me bitter, but I don't have any good thing to say about her; she stole Joe Jonas from Taylor Swift.

Miley Cyrus as Hazel.

I love her in Bolt and Hanna Montana.

**Corrected or unused physical descriptions.**

Olivia

Her brown eyes literally make the stars look burnt out; her light brown hair is as long, thick and bushy as a lion's mane, she'll only iron a ringlet in her hair for good luck, like her first day of school; she has a beautiful smile; her skin is almost fair, with freckled and rosy cheeks; her body has a cheetah like flavor to it, a muscular and flexible back and the rest of her body slim and slender. 

Rylin

His eyes look like mystic fire topaz; his dark brown hair has the most adorable ringlets; he has a vary cute smile; his skin is fair with freckles on his nose and cheeks; he is slightly muscular.

Max

His eyes also look like mystic fire topaz; he has dark blonde hair; he has the most adorable smile; his cheeks are rosy; he isn't as muscular as Rylin.

Andrew

His eyes are dark chocolate brown; his hair is black with a blonde streak, which is a birthmark; his smile looks like it belongs to an angel, even though he's an actual-blooded vampire; his skin is ghost pale, but his cheeks turn pink when he gets nervous; he is so big and Muscular.

Mimia

Because she is an Aqualith, she has literally sparkly brown eyes; her shoulder blade length hair is jet black; she has inherited her mother's beautiful smile; her skin has a healthy suntan glow; she looks vary feminine.

Nia

Her left eye is blue and her right eye is red, which is covered by an eye patch; her hair is black with red highlights; she hides her evil behind her smile; her skin is ghost pale; don't judge her feminine appearance.


End file.
